


Storm

by ishvaria



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Missing Scene, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: I do not want to remember, but I remember in the smallest details what happened ... I'm not sure I know, but I hope for a quick clarity in what will be ...Не хочу помнить, но – помню в мельчайших деталях то, что было… Не уверен, что знаю, но – надеюсь на скорую ясность в том, что будет…





	Storm

***  
Это имя… _Май­кл Ско­филд… его_ имя… сто­ит мне ус­лы­шать его, как внут­ри все пе­рево­рачи­ва­ет­ся… как и моя жизнь в тот мо­мент, ког­да он во­шел нее. Мне ка­залось – все под кон­тро­лем, но ура­ган не спра­шива­ет, ког­да при­ходить…  
\- Май­кл… - мое при­кос­но­вение вы­зыва­ет за­мет­ную дрожь, с ви­димым уси­ли­ем он бе­рет се­бя в ру­ки, ста­ратель­но мне улы­ба­ясь, - … ты как?  
\- Все…  
\- Толь­ко не го­вори _хо­рошо_ , по­тому что тог­да я те­бя стук­ну… - са­жусь ря­дом, взгля­дом прос­ле­див объ­ект его наб­лю­дения – Майк с Лин­ком чуть в сто­роне пе­реб­ра­сыва­ют­ся мяч, о чем-то не­тороп­ли­во рас­суждая, - Дай ему вре­мя… он пой­мет… а глав­ное – дай его се­бе… то, что ты пе­режил…  
\- Не пе­режил, Са­ра…- по­вер­нувшись, он смот­рит на ме­ня так­же, как смот­рел ког­да-то в мед­пун­кте Фокс-Ри­вер, - в этих кры­синых гон­ках я по­терял са­мое важ­ное…  
\- Мы с то­бой, Май­кл! – опе­режаю его, ло­вя ми­молет­ную горь­кую ус­мешку, - Ты не один… - зав­ла­дев мо­ими ру­ками, он пря­чет в них ли­цо, - вер­нись ко мне…  
  
_«Дож­дись ме­ня, Са­ра… Ведь так – бу­дет не всег­да… Дож­дись ме­ня!»  
Внут­ри все дро­жит и слег­ка пот­ря­хива­ет сна­ружи, ще­ки го­рят, и из зер­ка­ла на ме­ня смот­рит влюб­ленная ду­роч­ка с си­яющи­ми гла­зами и улыб­кой до ушей. Так нель­зя! Знаю – пра­вила Де­пар­та­мен­та, да и во­об­ще… он же зек! Но как это объ­яс­нить глу­пому сер­дцу, что заш­лось сра­зу, как толь­ко ты под­нял взгляд и – улыб­нулся… «Кста­ти, я – Май­кл…»  
Нез­на­ние не ос­во­бож­да­ет от от­ветс­твен­ности…все, что я де­лала… оп­равда­ние мож­но най­ти все­му и же­лание по­мочь – уже са­мо по се­бе при­чина. Каж­дую на­шу встре­чу я ста­ра­юсь за­тянуть на по­доль­ше, так что мне все вре­мя на­поми­на­ют, что я не те­бя од­но­го ле­чу. Твои час­тые ви­зиты то­же спо­собс­тву­ют, к то­му же, во вре­мя них ты край­не мил, вни­мате­лен… Ме­ня так дав­но ник­то не брал за ру­ку, что это твое при­кос­но­вение про­шива­ет нас­квозь.  
Ес­ли бы… я очень ста­ра­юсь выб­ро­сить это из го­ловы и, как во­дит­ся, чем боль­ше ста­ра­юсь – тем ху­же. Мыс­ля­ми я пос­то­ян­но воз­вра­ща­юсь к те­бе, твой цве­ток поч­ти не вы­пус­каю из рук – та­кая глу­пость. Ес­ли бы… так и бь­ет шаль­ная мысль – и ты не ты, и я не я… А прос­то два нез­на­ком­ца, встре­тив­ши­еся где-то по­сере­дине…  
Мне не с кем по­гово­рить об этом, что­бы ра­зоб­рать­ся в этом са­мой… ма­ма по­няла бы, на­вер­ное… А отец… он слиш­ком за­нят вы­иг­ры­вани­ем иг­ры без пра­вил, что­бы ус­лы­шать ме­ня. Я пы­талась… чес­тно пы­талась, да­же нес­коль­ко раз убе­дить его из­ме­нить при­говор Лин­ка, но…И, на­вер­ное, я по­нимаю… Но все рав­но – боль­но. И обид­но. По­тому что ты – не лю­бишь ме­ня… По­тому что мне – не­кого ждать…_  
  
Май­кл мор­щится, как от бо­ли… впро­чем, ему и прав­да боль­но – ду­шев­ные ра­ны дол­го за­тяги­ва­ют­ся.  
\- Май­кл… - как мож­но мяг­че тер­пе­ливо на­поми­наю о се­бе, - пос­мотри на ме­ня… - му­читель­но-мед­ленно он под­ни­ма­ет го­лову, ло­вя мой взгляд. Его гла­за – в них я всег­да мог­ла про­читать то, о чем он го­ворить не хо­чет/не мо­жет, в них я то­нула с пер­во­го дня… его гла­за и опу­щен­ные рес­ни­цы, как зак­ры­тые жа­люзи – ни­чего не раз­гля­деть. – Про­шу те­бя…  
\- Да­вай мы не бу­дем пор­тить та­кой день мо­ими проб­ле­мами, хо­рошо? – нем­но­го не­уве­рен­но он об­ни­ма­ет ме­ня, при­жимая к се­бе, шеп­чет, - Я все рас­ска­жу, Са­ра, толь­ко не здесь! - Ви­димо, у ме­ня очень ис­пу­ган­ный вид, по­тому что он, отс­тра­нив­шись, тут же вновь при­тяги­ва­ет ме­ня на­зад, - Прос­ти! Я не дол­жен был… ни­чего страш­но­го… нас ник­то не прес­ле­ду­ет, мы ни­куда не бе­жим… по­ка.  
\- Что это зна­чит? – то­же отс­тра­нив­шись, смот­рю на не­го, - все за­кон­чи­лось, Май­кл… ведь все – за­кон­чи­лось?  
Лин­кольн, за­метив, со­бира­ет­ся бы­ло по­дой­ти, но я ка­чаю го­ловой, гла­зами ука­зывая на сы­на. Он ки­ва­ет, - Майк! А по­еха­ли – пе­реку­сим! Пусть ма­ма с па­пой от нас с то­бой от­дохнут. Да! Эл Джей же прис­лал фо­тог­ра­фии с со­рев­но­ваний в Авс­тра­лии…Идем, ста­рина…  
Про­водив их взгля­дом, бе­ру Май­кла за ру­ку, зас­тавляя встать, - Пой­дем… - уво­жу его из пуб­личной зо­ны пар­ка. – Что те­бя бес­по­ко­ит?  
\- Воз­можно, я пре­уве­личи­ваю и все это – моя па­ранойя, - ус­тро­ив­шись на ка­мен­ных сту­пень­ках, спус­ка­ющих­ся пря­мо к во­де, Май­кл смот­рит вдаль, - но… ког­да ме­ня от­пуска­ли из Бю­ро… они пред­ло­жили мне сот­рудни­чать… по той же схе­ме, толь­ко для них. Ины­ми сло­вами – на пра­витель­ство. Я от­ка­зал­ся… но ты зна­ешь – ка­кими нас­той­чи­выми мо­гут быть аген­ты по­доб­ных струк­тур.  
\- Твоя сла­ва бе­жит впе­реди те­бя еще со вре­мен Фокс-Ри­вер… - ста­ра­юсь, что­бы го­лос не дро­жал, - ес­ли ты счи­та­ешь, что ко­му-то из нас… всех нас, так или ина­че близ­ких те­бе, гро­зит опас­ность… сно­ва…  
\- Я ис­портил те­бе жизнь тог­да… - вздох­нув, он бе­рет ме­ня за ру­ку, спле­тая паль­цы, - и – про­дол­жаю де­лать это…  
  
_«… Но знаю, как все ис­пра­вить…» Бу­маж­ный жу­рав­лик – сим­вол на­деж­ды… Тот ми­молет­ный те­лефон­ный зво­нок был проб­леском сре­ди плот­ных туч, что иног­да да­же не за­меча­ет глаз, но он да­рит ве­ру в луч­шее. Жу­рав­ли­ки же не­сут ожи­дание… и тре­вогу… Но не ты то­му при­чина… я са­ма не за­мети­ла, как на­чала но­вую жизнь. Ты ни­чего не ис­портил, по­тому что – не­чего бы­ло… До те­бя – я не жи­ла и в ту ночь, ког­да вы уш­ли из Фокс-Ри­вер, я – то­же уш­ла… и вер­ну­ли ме­ня не вра­чи и ле­карс­тва, я вер­ну­лась из-за те­бя… Ведь ты про­сил – дож­дать­ся…_  
_«…Для ме­ня это бы­ло ре­аль­но – ты и я…» Связь об­ры­ва­ет­ся сра­зу, я да­же не уве­рена, что ты это ска­зал… В поч­ти-упо­рядо­чен­ных мыс­лях сно­ва ха­ос, а я не умею жить в та­ком раз­драе. Ес­ли бы толь­ко… ес­ли бы те­бя не ра­зыс­ки­вали все пра­во­ох­ра­нитель­ные ор­га­ны стра­ны… ес­ли бы ты вдруг ка­ким-то чу­дом ока­зал­ся ря­дом. Мне страш­но – за те­бя и за тех нем­но­гих, кто вмес­те с то­бой. Страш­но за се­бя… пос­ле ги­бели от­ца. Я так бо­юсь оши­бить­ся в сво­их пред­по­ложе­ни­ях, что упус­каю мо­мент тво­его при­ез­да._  
_\- Са­ра… - в тво­их гла­зах столь­ко бо­ли, что где-то внут­ри я чувс­твую пос­тыдное удов­летво­рение от то­го, что и те­бе есть, о чем со­жалеть. - Прос­ти ме­ня… за все, что я… мы сде­лали с то­бой. Мень­ше все­го я хо­тел стать при­чиной… втя­нуть те­бя во все это._  
_\- Все мы ду­ма­ем, что на­ши ре­шения вре­дят толь­ко нам… - с за­поз­да­лым рас­ка­яни­ем все-та­ки пы­та­юсь быть объ­ек­тивной, - и все – оши­ба­ем­ся. Прос­то для ко­го-то эти ошиб­ки ста­новят­ся ро­ковы­ми._  
_\- Для слиш­ком мно­гих… - твой взгляд сколь­зит ми­мо ме­ня, не­от­рывно сле­дя за быс­тро-над­ви­га­ющим­ся стол­бом пы­ли, - Са­ра! В ма­шину, быс­тро!_  
_Что ты сде­лал с ним – с Алек­сом Ма­хо­уном тог­да, не знаю… прос­то не пом­ню. Толь­ко скре­жет ме­тал­ла, ту­чи пы­ли и твой от­ча­ян­ный го­лос, пов­то­ря­ющий сно­ва и сно­ва, - ты толь­ко дер­жись, Са­ра! Толь­ко дер­жись…_  
_Поз­днее, в мо­теле, ког­да я опять пе­ревя­зываю те­бя, ты все пы­та­ешь­ся пой­мать мой взгляд, заг­ля­дывая в ли­цо – слов­но вне­зап­но и круп­но наш­ко­див­ший ти­хоня-хо­рошист, от ко­торо­го ну ник­то ни­чего та­кого не ждет._  
_\- Ты не ду­мал, что все это… - под­би­раю сло­ва по­мяг­че, - по­гоня, фо­тог­ра­фии на те­леви­дении, пос­то­ян­ное упо­мина­ния в но­вос­тях – те­бя за­водит? Ну… как нар­ко­тик – при­да­ет сил, уве­рен­ности… го­ры лег­ко свер­нуть и мо­ре по ко­лено… уж я-то в этом раз­би­ра­юсь…_  
_\- Нет… - по­мол­чав, ты ка­ча­ешь го­ловой, как всег­да – все взве­сив и по­сове­товав­шись с са­мим со­бой, преж­де чем от­ве­тить, - все не так. Мне нуж­но бы­ло спас­ти бра­та, и у ме­ня не бы­ло дру­гого вы­хода. Моя ошиб­ка – пос­ледс­твия, я не учел всех фак­то­ров и…_  
_\- Май­кл! Ос­та­новись… по­жалуй­ста! – зас­тавляю те­бя за­мол­чать, нак­рыв гу­бы ла­дош­кой. Этот поч­ти ма­шиналь­ный жест прев­ра­ща­ет­ся для нас дво­их в чувс­твен­ную лас­ку, как и все на­ши с то­бой при­кос­но­вения. Спох­ва­тив­шись, я от­дерги­ваю ру­ку, ты пе­рех­ва­тыва­ешь и сно­ва при­жима­ешь к гу­бам, тыль­ной сто­роной, паль­ца­ми лас­кая ла­донь. Ме­ня при­мора­жива­ет и я прос­то не в си­лах от­вести взгляд… - Иди в душ, Май­кл… - зас­тавляю се­бя это про­из­нести, под­няв гла­за, ты ки­ва­ешь, вста­вая. – Пос­та­рай­ся не мо­чить… - го­ворю вслед, ты обо­рачи­ва­ешь­ся, - … по­вяз­ку… не нуж­но, что­бы она мок­ла._  
_\- Хо­рошо… спа­сибо… - уже зай­дя в ван­ную, ты воз­вра­ща­ешь­ся, - Са­ра… я рад, что ты – здесь…_  
_Сквозь неп­лотно прик­ры­тую дверь слы­шен шум во­ды, поч­ти пе­рек­ры­ва­ющий раз­го­вари­ва­ющий сам с со­бой те­леви­зор. Мне не­чем за­нять бес­по­кой­ные ру­ки, и ду­ма­ет­ся так лег­че – ког­да хо­дишь из уг­ла в угол но­мера мо­теля…_  
_Что во­об­ще я тут де­лаю? Рас­су­док вя­ло на­поми­на­ет о том, что за стен­кой в ду­ше сей­час осуж­денный на пять лет стро­гого ре­жима прес­тупник, пусть и ни­кого не убив­ший… но… Это веч­ное про­тив­ное «но», что пор­тит все здра­вые суж­де­ния! Я же ви­дела твое де­ло… «он – па­рень с мо­ей ули­цы», так я тог­да ска­зала Кэт­ти. Мы мог­ли бы быть со­седя­ми по об­ща­ге… И – сно­ва эта бе­зум­ная ка­русель из «ес­ли бы», «мог­ли бы» и «я не я и ты не ты»… И впер­вые мы уви­дели друг дру­га не в ла­заре­те Фокс-Ри­вер, а в ка­ком-ни­будь ан­ти-ка­фе, со стран­но-прив­ле­катель­ной му­зыкой и бес­плат­ным ко­фе для пос­то­ян­ных по­сети­телей… Ты мог бы спро­сить – как де­ла – и улыб­нуть­ся, как ты уме­ешь, стре­ляя гла­зами из-под рес­ниц пох­ле­ще лю­бой зап­рав­ской ко­кет­ки, в от­вет на мое не­оп­ре­делен­ное – ни­чего – дви­жени­ем плеч. Ты бы сел, не спра­шивая, за мой сто­лик и нес­коль­ко ми­нут спус­тя мы бы уже го­вори­ли о тво­ей ар­хи­тек­ту­ре и о мо­ей ме­дици­не… Ес­ли бы…_  
_Не знаю – как дав­но стою на по­роге, рас­смат­ри­вая твой раз­мы­тый си­лу­эт в за­потев­шем зер­ка­ле, ког­да твой взгляд на­конец-то стал­ки­ва­ет­ся с мо­им в от­ра­жении, и ты – про­тира­ешь зер­каль­ную гладь ру­кой, ни на се­кун­ду не от­во­дя глаз. Слов­но за­чаро­ван­ная ими, я на­хожусь вдруг с при­чиной сво­его при­сутс­твия здесь, - По­вяз­ка… Май­кл, я хо­тела про­верить…_  
_Вздрог­нув, ког­да я про­из­но­шу твое имя, ты раз­во­рачи­ва­ешь­ся, удер­жи­вая по­лотен­це на бед­рах, - Все в по­ряд­ке, мне ка­жет­ся… я ста­рал­ся дер­жать ее по­даль­ше от во­ды._  
_\- Дай, взгля­ну… - сно­ва на­щупав поч­ву под но­гами, дви­га­юсь уве­рен­нее. Под­нырнув под твою ру­ку, ока­зыва­юсь за­пер­той меж­ду то­бой и ра­кови­ной, в опас­ной бли­зос­ти от… от те­бя._  
_\- Са­ра… - ка­жет­ся, вы­дыха­ешь ты преж­де, чем все-та­ки сжать ру­ки, при­тяги­вая к се­бе. А я и не соп­ро­тив­ля­юсь… раз­ве что – зас­ты­ваю, не дви­га­ясь, раз­гля­дывая та­кой близ­кий сей­час ри­сунок тво­их та­ту­иро­вок… и, ко­неч­но, слу­чай­но пов­то­ряю его, лег­ко ка­са­ясь паль­ца­ми ко­жи… Ты с шу­мом втя­гива­ешь воз­дух, скло­ня­ясь яв­но в по­ис­ке мо­их губ – я под­ни­маю ли­цо те­бе навс­тре­чу, - Мол­чи… - сно­ва зак­ры­вая твой рот ла­дош­кой, - по­жалуй­ста…_  
_Стя­нув с ме­ня фут­болку, ты зак­ры­ва­ешь дверь, при­жимая ме­ня к ней спи­ной и, опер­шись ла­доня­ми по обе сто­роны от мо­ей го­ловы, му­читель­но-мед­ленно це­лу­ешь, до пос­ледне­го не пре­рывая зри­тель­ный кон­такт…_  
_Ме­ня тя­нет к те­бе с пер­вой ми­нуты на­шей пер­вой встре­чи… толь­ко я это не сра­зу по­няла. Тя­нет с неп­ре­одо­лимой си­лой и соп­ро­тив­лять­ся это­му я не мо­гу да и не хо­чу, ес­ли чес­тно. Сто­ит тво­им гу­бам кос­нуть­ся мо­их, как пе­ред зак­ры­тыми гла­зами слов­но что-то взры­ва­ет­ся, раз­бе­га­ясь по те­лу вол­на­ми элек­три­чес­ко­го нас­лажде­ния… ме­ня тря­сет и зу­бы пос­ту­кива­ют так, что хо­чет­ся сжать че­люсть… но ты не поз­во­ля­ешь мне прид­ти в се­бя, ко­леном раз­дви­гая мне но­ги, под­хва­тыва­ешь под бед­ра, ока­зыва­ясь меж­ду ни­ми. По­лотен­ца дав­но нет, а джин­сы на мне – прег­ра­да не­надеж­ная… - По­дож­ди… - шеп­чу я, сос­каль­зы­вая сно­ва вниз на­щупав пол, - я сей­час… - са­ма рас­сте­гиваю ту­гую зас­тежку и мол­нию... Ты опус­ка­ешь­ся на ко­лено, пе­рех­ва­тывая мои ру­ки, и стя­гива­ешь шта­нины по оче­реди с каж­дой но­ги, прев­ра­тив и это в чувс­твен­ную лас­ку. Под фут­болкой у ме­ня не бы­ло белья, взгля­дом по­лучив раз­ре­шение, ты под­де­ва­ешь паль­ца­ми ре­зин­ку тру­сиков, стя­гивая и их до щи­коло­ток. Мне ос­та­ет­ся толь­ко пе­рес­ту­пить, по­ка ты мед­ленно под­ни­ма­ешь­ся по мне спер­ва взгля­дом, а сле­дом – ру­кой, сколь­зя ла­донью вверх по ик­ре… ко­лену… внут­ренней сто­роне бед­ра… зас­тавляя мыш­цы жи­вота неп­ро­из­воль­но сок­ра­щать­ся… Тут ты ме­ня­ешь паль­цы на язык, на­дол­го зас­тре­вая вни­зу. Вце­пив­шись те­бе в пле­чи, я лов­лю собс­твен­ные сто­ны, не в си­лах сдер­жать­ся… Ты не­ожи­дан­но ока­зыва­ешь­ся ря­дом, це­луя со всей си­лой дав­но-сдер­жи­ва­емо­го же­лания, про­никая так глу­боко, как толь­ко воз­можно… Прер­вавшись на мгно­вение, ты про­из­но­сишь вдруг, - Са­ра… пос­мотри на ме­ня! - я от­кры­ваю гла­за, стал­ки­ва­ясь с тво­им взгля­дом и – ты вхо­дишь… все вок­руг блек­нет, раз­мы­ва­ясь, буд­то нет ни­чего, кро­ме это­го мгно­вения и нас дво­их, сли­тых во­еди­но… и все так, как дол­жно быть… Пер­вый тол­чок… он са­мый важ­ный… ритм, темп, си­ла… все в нем… же­лание при­нять и от­ве­тить тем же… Ты ку­са­ешь гу­бы и я, не за­думы­ва­ясь, при­тяги­ваю те­бя к се­бе, це­луя в этот кри­вящий­ся рот, по­ка вби­ва­ешь­ся в ме­ня, гро­зя снес­ти хлип­кую дверь ван­ной… Тол­чок… еще… еще один… и поч­ти од­новре­мен­но нас ро­ня­ет в по­лет… ты прис­ло­ня­ешь­ся лбом к пле­чу, пе­режи­дая вол­ны нас­лажде­ния, от ко­торых нас обо­их все еще пот­ря­хива­ет…_  
_Ощу­тив под но­гами твер­дый пол, чуть отс­тра­ня­юсь, ло­вя твой взгляд, - Дашь мне ми­нут­ку? – и дож­давшись ут­верди­тель­но­го кив­ка, выс­каль­зы­ваю за дверь… И по­ка при­вожу одеж­ду в ви­димое по­добие по­ряд­ка, в го­лове пол­ный ха­ос и пус­то­та… На­до по­дышать… все­го нес­коль­ко ми­нут на­еди­не с со­бой… что­бы ра­зоб­рать­ся… Кто знал – во что выль­ет­ся эта пе­редыш­ка… - При­вет, Са­ра… - от его го­лоса у ме­ня хо­лоде­ет внут­ри, а его хищ­ная улыб­ка зас­тавля­ет ко­лен­ки пре­датель­ски дро­жать… - Так как нас­чет пи­рога?_  
_Ес­ли бы я не вер­ну­лась к ма­шине – смеш­но, за си­гаре­тами, что ва­лялись в бар­дачке, не хо­телось ра­ди па­ры нер­вных за­тяжек но­вую пач­ку по­купать. По­лу Кел­лерман­ну не уда­лось бы зас­тать ме­ня врас­плох, да и на­пугать до сос­то­яния ту­пой ов­цы, на­вер­ное, то­же. Но я не знаю – как ина­че увес­ти его по­даль­ше от те­бя… Ван­на, пол­ная во­ды… утюг… это не те вос­по­мина­ния, ко­торые мне хо­телось бы сох­ра­нить… Но – без них бы не бы­ло тво­ей пла­мен­ной ре­чи в эфи­ре, Май­кла Жу­рав­ли­ка и ко­рот­ко­го и слег­ка сум­бурно­го те­лефон­но­го звон­ка, встре­чи на пер­ро­не и на­шей не­забы­ва­емой по­ез­дки в пус­том ва­гоне – то­же не бы­ло бы… Как и мо­его не­лов­ко­го, осо­бен­но пос­ле все­го, что бы­ло в том бе­зымян­ном мо­теле, приз­на­ния…_  
_\- У ме­ня в го­лове это, оп­ре­делен­но, зву­чало не так убо­го… - бор­мо­чу я, пы­та­ясь од­новре­мен­но и от­вести от сму­щения гла­за, и не в си­лах от­вести взгляд, пой­ман­ный то­бой. У те­бя дро­жат ру­ки, я чувс­твую под­ра­гива­ющие паль­цы, ког­да ты бе­решь мое ли­цо в ла­дони, за­тяги­вая в по­целуй. По­езд слег­ка ка­ча­ет и ра­кови­на ме­ша­ет те­бя по­чувс­тво­вать, я встаю, по­вора­чива­ясь к те­бе, а ты – толь­ко это­го и ждешь, при­тянув к се­бе нак­ры­ва­ешь мои гу­бы сво­ими, язы­ком про­ходишь по не­бу, при­кусы­ва­ешь гу­бу, тут же це­луя…_  
_\- Я по­думал, что боль­ше не уви­жу те­бя… - шеп­чешь ты меж­ду жар­ки­ми ко­рот­ки­ми и быс­тры­ми по­целу­ями, - ког­да ты уш­ла из мо­теля…_  
_\- Я ошиб­лась… - то­же за­дыха­ясь от нак­ры­ва­юще­го же­лания, от­ве­чаю, - и ед­ва не поп­ла­тилась за это… Ты – мой нар­ко­тик, Май­кл, и это вряд ли из­ле­чимо…_  
_\- У нас обо­их – тя­желая за­виси­мость, Са­ра… - про­из­но­сишь ты, яв­но со­бира­ясь про­дол­жить… но нас сно­ва пре­рыва­ют… и опять нет да­же лиш­ней се­кун­ды, что­бы что-то ска­зать…_  
_Все на­ши приз­на­ния, уха­жива­ния и флирт, то са­мое – че­рез что про­ходят обыч­ные па­ры… Но мы – не как все и, на­вер­ное, в этом все и де­ло… Ты – это ты, а я – это я… и встре­тились мы в ла­заре­те тюрь­мы стро­гого ре­жима, ку­да ты по­пал лишь для то­го, что­бы спас­ти бра­та… А в ито­ге – спас и ме­ня…_  
  
\- Нель­зя ис­портить то, че­го нет, Май­кл, - рас­кры­ваю его ла­донь, паль­цем очер­чи­вая ли­нии на ней, - с то­бой – я счас­тли­ва… всег­да… да­же ког­да очень труд­но и нет вы­хода… я ве­рю… - под­ни­маю гла­за, ло­вя его пас­мурный тре­вож­ный взгляд, - нет, я – знаю, что все бу­дет… - ос­та­нав­ли­ва­юсь, ло­вя его сла­бую улыб­ку.  
\- … хо­рошо… - до­гова­рива­ет он, при­тяги­вая ме­ня к се­бе, - Все бу­дет хо­рошо…

 

***  
_Все бу­дет хо­рошо…_ На­вер­ное… мне нель­зя бы­ло воз­вра­щать­ся… он бы не тро­нул их… на­вер­ное. А те­перь… те­перь, ког­да все уда­лось свес­ти к ми­нималь­но­му ущер­бу, мой сын бо­ит­ся ос­та­вать­ся на­еди­не со мной, а взгляд мо­ей же­ны-не-же­ны по­лон не­выра­зимой тос­ки, ко­торую она ста­ра­ет­ся от ме­ня скрыть, и я не знаю, что сде­лать, что­бы ис­пра­вить это…  
Я ра­зучил­ся жить… тюрь­ма – ме­ня­ет лю­дей, это прав­да и ес­ли ког­да-то я дер­жался за ве­ру в то, что все мож­но ис­пра­вить и отыг­рать на­зад, то семь лет чер­ных дыр очень яс­но об­ри­сова­ли мои пер­спек­ти­вы… Я не со­бирал­ся воз­вра­щать­ся. Очень хо­тел… но – не мог. Не мог сно­ва стать при­чиной и ис­точни­ком бо­ли мо­их близ­ких. Но уп­ря­мый стар­ший брат сно­ва все сде­лал по-сво­ему, зас­та­вив и ме­ня – из­ме­нить пла­ны. И вот – я сно­ва ви­жу те­бя…  
  
_\- Где ты, Са­ра?! Суд­но уже от­хо­дит! – не на­хожу се­бе мес­та, ведь ты дол­жна бы­ла… мы не сво­дим глаз с пир­са, но там ка­кая-то су­ета, а ты от­ве­ча­ешь в труб­ку с та­кой уве­рен­ностью, что мне де­ла­ет­ся страш­но. Я не мо­гу сно­ва те­бя по­терять… не мо­гу опять под­вести, бро­сив сра­жать­ся в оди­ноч­ку. Я обе­щал те­бе… я обе­щал се­бе!  
\- Не сей­час, Май­кл! – Линк ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет мое дви­жение – пе­ремах­нуть за борт и доб­рать­ся до бе­рега вплавь, - Пос­ле! Ког­да до­берем­ся и ус­тро­им­ся! Май­кл, мы вер­нем ее!  
Ес­ли бы… ес­ли бы все бы­ло так лег­ко и прос­то. У нас по­чему-то так и не выш­ло – прос­то… Мо­жет быть, мне нуж­но бы­ло по­пасть в Фокс-Ри­вер, что­бы встре­тить те­бя? Как в Трас­се 60… Ни­ког­да не ду­мал об этом с та­кой точ­ки зре­ния. Спер­ва – во­об­ще не ду­мал, ты бы­ла частью мо­его пла­на по спа­сению бра­та, клю­чевым мо­мен­том… я не пла­ниро­вал – по­любить…  
\- В день рож­де­ния нуж­но мно­го улы­бать­ся… - эта склад­ка меж­ду бро­вями, что по­яв­ля­ет­ся у те­бя, ког­да ты сос­ре­дото­чена, от­че­го-то всег­да вы­зыва­ет у ме­ня улыб­ку… и же­лание… при­кос­нуть­ся, раз­гла­дить, снять ту за­боту, что тре­вожит те­бя, зас­тавляя пос­то­ян­но пом­нить о ней.  
\- У ме­ня слиш­ком ма­ло по­водов - для улы­бок, - от­зы­ва­ешь­ся ты, пе­ревя­зывая мой оче­ред­ной бу­дущий бо­евой шрам, - кро­ме то­го, это все­го лишь день, при­бав­ля­ющий мне год… че­му тут ра­довать­ся?  
Бу­маж­ный цве­ток… та­кая ма­лость, но имен­но он вы­зыва­ет у те­бя улыб­ку… И имен­но он ле­жит ря­дом со мной на си­денье ма­шины, воз­вра­ща­ющей ме­ня из Па­намы ту­да, где все на­чалось… Мы не ус­пе­ва­ем прос­тить­ся, на­де­ясь на встре­чу, но нас – слов­но рас­тя­гива­ет в сто­роны, выс­тавляя все но­вые и но­вые прег­ра­ды на пу­ти… Там, в Па­наме, со­бира­ясь к Ма­хо­уну за Лин­ком, я не рас­счи­тывал вер­нуть­ся… и уж тем бо­лее не ду­мал, что ты встре­тишь нас на бор­ту то­го скром­но­го ка­тера. Сер­дце уха­ет ку­да-то вниз и мир вок­руг зас­ты­ва­ет, ког­да ты под­ни­ма­ешь го­лову и из-под ру­ки, что­бы не ме­шало сол­нце, раз­гля­дыва­ешь нас… Мне ка­жет­ся – я бе­гу… а мо­жет, это прос­то спуск под гор­ку… миг и ты ока­зыва­ешь­ся в мо­их ру­ках… все та­кая же вос­хи­титель­но-при­тяга­тель­ная… толь­ко – силь­нее, уве­рен­нее и спо­кой­нее…  
\- Ты наш­ла на­шу лод­ку… - шеп­чу я в пе­реры­вах меж­ду быс­тры­ми по­целу­ями и тво­им при­дир­чи­во-вни­матель­ным взгля­дом, ко­торым ты каж­дый раз встре­чала ме­ня в сан­части Фокс-Ри­вер.  
\- Вы на­дела­ли шу­му, маль­чи­ки, - пе­рени­мая мой шут­ли­вый тон, ки­ва­ешь бра­ту по­верх мо­его пле­ча, - Линк…  
\- Са­ра… - до­носит­ся в от­вет, по­ка он про­ходит ми­мо, ос­тавляя нас од­них.  
\- Как ты? – отс­тра­нив­шись, бе­ру твое ли­цо в ла­дони, - Что с об­ви­нени­ями?  
\- Все хо­рошо, - улы­ба­ешь­ся ты, про­гова­ривая став­шей уже поч­ти на­шей ко­довой, фра­зу, - все бу­дет хо­рошо, Май­кл, по­верь мне…  
И я – ве­рю… ве­рю нас­толь­ко, что про­пус­каю ту се­кун­ду, ког­да все опять ста­новит­ся «еще ху­же» и у ме­ня прос­то не ос­та­ет­ся вы­бора…Есть толь­ко твои гла­за впол­ли­ца, пол­ные ужа­са, и ды­мящий­ся пис­то­лет в тво­ей ру­ке...  
Линк бы воз­ра­зил… но его здесь нет… по­это­му все – прос­то… Со­на – не для те­бя, а я… я вы­дер­жу, ес­ли бу­ду знать… _  
  
Я по­нимаю Лин­ка… те­перь – по­нимаю… ес­ли бы он ска­зал мне сра­зу, по­бега бы не выш­ло… не­зачем бы­ло. А у них был его сын…  
\- Май­кл… - моя же­на, как бы стран­но это ни зву­чало, на­поми­на­ет о се­бе, - по­гово­ри со мной… Что те­бя тре­вожит?  
\- Что – еще, ты хо­чешь спро­сить? – ус­мехнув­шись, нак­ры­ваю ее ла­донь сво­ей, - у ме­ня пос­леднее вре­мя, Са­ра, очень мрач­ный взгляд на жизнь. Пос­то­ян­но жду пло­хого и, зна­ешь, оно при­ходит точ­но в срок. А я дол­жен быть уве­рен, что слу­чит­ся оно толь­ко со мной… и ни с кем боль­ше!  
\- Прек­ра­ти! Прек­ра­ти жер­тво­вать со­бой ра­ди всех! – она нас­той­чи­во ло­вит мой взгляд, - Май­кл, ты сде­лал бо­лее, чем дос­та­точ­но…  
\- Это­го все рав­но ма­ло, Са­ра, - зав­ла­дев ее ру­ками, при­жимаю их к ли­цу, - ес­ли на­шел­ся один та­кой вот По­сей­дон, ко­торый ре­шил, что мо­жет ис­поль­зо­вать те­бя, как ры­чаг, то… - под­няв го­лову, смот­рю ей в гла­за, - И ведь он был прав – я го­тов на все ра­ди те­бя… ра­ди Май­ка… Лин­ка, Эл Джея… Сук­рэ… ра­ди семьи! То, че­го я хо­чу на са­мом де­ле… - шеп­чу я, - так это соб­рать вас всех где-ни­будь в бе­зопас­ном мес­те, за­переть и ключ выб­ро­сить! Вот тог­да… тог­да мне бу­дет спо­кой­но.  
\- Май­кл… - мяг­ко от­ни­мая ру­ки, она при­жима­ет ме­ня к се­бе, гла­дя по го­лове, - это не­воз­можно… ты го­воришь так, по­тому что ус­тал… ус­тал сра­жать­ся за всех нас в оди­ноч­ку… Да, ты наш Чем­пи­он… но да­же та­ким как ты нуж­на пе­редыш­ка. И твой ма­рафон длин­ною в семь лет дол­жен ког­да-то за­кон­чить­ся.  
\- Но – я не знаю, как мне пе­рес­тать бе­жать, Са­ра… я ра­зучил­ся _сто­ять на мес­те…  
  
Сто­ять на мес­те, вы­жидая, что­бы объ­ект во­шел в ра­ди­ус по­раже­ния, очень труд­но… Еще труд­нее – зас­та­вить се­бя не спус­тить ку­рок в тот же миг, ког­да ви­дишь ее. Выс­ле­дить… лишь для то­го, что­бы уви­деть ее гла­за пе­ред тем, как твоя пу­ля вы­несет ей мозг…  
\- Она жи­ва, Май­кл! Твоя Са­ра – жи­ва! - па­лец дро­жит на кур­ке, но что-то ме­ша­ет за­вер­шить де­ло, что-то про Са­ру… - Она сбе­жала, ты ме­ня слы­шишь?! – Грет­хен не смот­рит на ду­ло, ус­та­вив­ше­еся ей меж­ду глаз, она смот­рит на ме­ня, пов­то­ряя мед­ленно, - Май­кл, ты по­нима­ешь? Са­ра сбе­жала и мы ре­шили не пор­тить де­ло но­выми пре­пира­тель­ства­ми…  
\- Но… Линк ви­дел… - язык не по­вора­чива­ет­ся про­из­нести это вслух, Грет­хен де­ла­ет это за ме­ня, - Го­лову в ко­роб­ке? В тем­ном га­раже, ночью. Не сме­ши!  
\- Ты врешь!  
\- Мо­жешь ме­ня прис­тре­лить… - она под­хо­дит близ­ко, сок­ра­щая рас­сто­яние меж­ду ору­жи­ем и со­бой до ми­ниму­ма, по-преж­не­му гля­дя толь­ко мне в гла­за, - Но тог­да ты не уз­на­ешь, где она…  
Са­ра… прос­ти ме­ня, что не был ря­дом и не смог убе­речь! Еще прос­ти за то, что те­бе приш­лось как-то са­мой вы­бирать­ся из стра­ны, уве­рен – к Лин­ку бы ты не пош­ла, не зная где он и без рис­ка быть сно­ва взя­той в за­лож­ни­цы. Нет, ты выб­ра­ла са­мый пра­виль­ный путь – са­мо­ус­тра­нить­ся, что­бы боль­ше не быть ры­чагом для ме­ня. Но где мне те­перь ис­кать те­бя…Раз­ве что… толь­ко там, где все на­чалось… в точ­ку при­нятия ре­шения, в Чи­каго…  
В пер­вые се­кун­ды мне ка­жет­ся, что это тот са­мый кош­мар, что я ви­жу пос­ледние ме­сяцы, и ты сно­ва ис­чезнешь, сто­ит мне те­бя кос­нуть­ся… В го­лове – пус­то­та, но­ги не чувс­тву­ют по­ла и ви­жу я толь­ко те­бя, не­лов­ко сце­пив­шую ру­ки пе­ред со­бой, буд­то в чем-то ви­нова­та… шаг… еще один и ты об­ни­ма­ешь ме­ня… Са­ра… при­жимаю те­бя к се­бе, так креп­ко, как мо­гу… что­бы ощу­тить… это – не сон и ты это ты… Са­ра…  
\- А где Линк и Брюс ? – с тру­дом отор­вавшись от те­бя, ти­хо сме­юсь, - Ты ме­ня спра­шива­ешь? Бо­же… это ты! Я не… я так…  
\- Не го­вори это­го, Май­кл, - нак­рыв гу­бы ла­дош­кой, ты ка­ча­ешь го­ловой, гля­дя мне в гла­за, - не на­до… все так, как дол­жно бы­ло быть. Идем… - по­тянув ме­ня в сто­рону кро­вати, улы­ба­ешь­ся буд­то из­ви­ня­ясь, - ме­ня но­ги не дер­жат… и я хо­чу есть.  
\- Сей­час что-ни­будь… - при­от­крыв дверь, об­на­ружи­ваю пря­мо на по­роге па­кет с едой, - об этом уже по­забо­тились…  
\- Спа­сибо Лин­ку, - дос­та­вая кар­тонки, ты сме­ешь­ся, - он не да­ет нам за­быть о ре­аль­нос­ти… - и заб­равшись под пок­ры­вало, ус­тра­ива­ешь­ся на кро­вати с но­гам по-ту­рец­ки. Наб­лю­дая та­кой до­маш­ний ри­ту­ал, ощу­щаю со­сущее чувс­тво тос­ки по че­му-то… что упус­ти­ли мы оба, спа­сая се­бя и дру­гих… А ведь ес­ли бы все бы­ло ина­че… кто зна­ет, приш­лись бы те­бе по ду­ше мои бай­ки со строй­пло­щадок и твой ле­тящий про­филь на сал­фетке в ка­ран­дашном наб­роске…  
\- Май­кл… - лег­ко ка­са­ясь ще­ки, ты при­зем­ля­ешь ме­ня, - там, в Па­наме… бы­ло…  
\- Пом­нишь бунт в Фокс-Ри­вер? – пе­реби­ваю, не да­вая те­бе за­кон­чить, - так вот – это буд­ний день в Со­не… са­мый обыч­ный и ни­чем не при­меча­тель­ный.  
\- Как ты вы­жил? – твои гла­за пол­ны не­вып­ла­кан­ных слез и это я – их при­чина.  
\- Я не мог те­бя под­вести… - глу­хо от­зы­ва­юсь я, об­ни­мая твои ко­лени, - моя жизнь не при­над­ле­жит боль­ше мне, так что – все прос­то.  
\- Так ты – не знал… - ты мед­лишь, под­би­рая сло­ва, - не знал, что я…  
\- Линк ска­зал, но не сра­зу… - сей­час, си­дя ря­дом с то­бой в от­но­ситель­ной бе­зопас­ности, в дру­гой стра­не, го­ворить об этом лег­че, - Он бо­ял­ся, что я… что у ме­ня не бу­дет боль­ше же­лания что-то пред­при­нимать и я прос­то сдам­ся.  
\- А по­чему не сдал­ся? – ти­хо спра­шива­ешь ты, сколь­зя ла­донью по ко­рот­ким во­лосам.  
\- По­тому что дол­жен убить ту, что уби­ла те­бя… - встре­ча­юсь с то­бой взгля­дом, - не­нависть – мощ­ный сти­мул, что­бы ос­тать­ся здесь.  
\- Сколь­ко те­бе све­тит?  
\- Пят­нашка, - поч­ти без­рассуд­но от­ве­чаю я, как буд­то это про­изой­дет не со мной, - или Сцил­ла, ко­торую не­из­вес­тно как дос­та­вать, и же­латель­но еще и Ком­па­нию раз­ру­шить до ос­но­вания, что­бы не по­вад­но бы­ло.  
\- И – как ты это пла­ниру­ешь сде­лать?  
\- Вот имен­но – как? – при­тянув те­бя к се­бе, це­лую в ма­куш­ку, не­ожи­дан­но вспо­миная, - по­дож­ди… я при­вез те­бе кое-что… - ле­зу в кар­ман джин­сов, дос­та­вая от­ту­да уже из­рядно-по­мятый «тот са­мый» бу­маж­ный цве­ток, - ты за­была…  
Твои гла­за си­яют, по­ка ты вер­тишь в ру­ке эту без­де­лицу, - И ты вер­нулся толь­ко из-за это­го!  
\- Ко­неч­но! – под­хва­тываю я твою бур­ля­щую ра­дость, - И на этом – все, мо­гу от­ча­ливать…  
\- Ес­ли ду­ма­ешь, что я те­бя от­пу­щу… - об­вив мою шею ру­ками, ты за­тяги­ва­ешь ме­ня в пос­тель, при­тяги­вая к се­бе, - то ты так оши­ба­ешь­ся, Май­кл Ско­филд…  
\- Я люб­лю те­бя, Са­ра Тан­кре­ди, - об­ни­маю, за­рыва­ясь ли­цом в во­лосы, - люб­лю! Все ос­таль­ное сей­час не име­ет зна­чения!  
Паль­цы дро­жат, по­ка я по­могаю те­бе стя­нуть с ме­ня тол­стов­ку, об­на­жив мою «нас­каль­ную жи­вопись»… ты об­во­дишь зна­комые кон­ту­ры паль­ца­ми, ед­ва ка­са­ясь… мою же по­пыт­ку за­пус­тить ру­ки те­бе в во­лосы ты бла­гопо­луч­но про­вали­ва­ешь, дав мне по ру­кам, - Ле­жи смир­но, Май­кл! Дай пос­мотреть… - с шу­мом втя­нув воз­дух, пы­та­юсь сос­ре­дото­чить­ся на чем-то ней­траль­ном, но ты – вся здесь, пе­ред гла­зами, а я… я всег­да те­бя хо­чу…Ты быс­тро сни­ма­ешь фут­болку, под ко­торой у те­бя ни­чего нет, от­бро­сив ее в сто­рону, сно­ва ус­тра­ива­ешь­ся на мне свер­ху, про­дол­жая свои рас­копки.  
\- Что ты хо­чешь най­ти, Са­ра? – вгля­дыва­юсь в твое близ­кое сей­час ли­цо… сно­ва эта сос­ре­дото­чен­ная склад­ка меж­ду бро­вей… за­то те­перь я имею пра­во… пре­одо­лев не­боль­шое соп­ро­тив­ле­ние, под­тя­гиваю те­бя вы­ше, при­жима­ясь гу­бами к этой са­мой склад­ке, со вздо­хом нас­лажде­ния за­путы­ваю ру­ки в тво­их во­лосах, на­хожу мяг­кий по­дат­ли­вый рот… как бы неб­режно сми­наю его, впи­ва­ясь от­кро­вен­ным по­целу­ем дав­но из­го­лодав­ше­гося по жен­ской лас­ке зе­ка…  
\- Се­бя… - меж­ду вздо­хами про­из­но­сишь ты, - я ищу здесь… - по­ложив ла­донь мне на грудь, до­гова­рива­ешь пря­мо в гу­бы, - … се­бя…  
Сно­ва втя­нув те­бя в по­целуй, вспо­минаю твое те­ло ру­ками, спус­ка­ясь от за­тыл­ка вниз, по поз­во­ноч­ни­ку… паль­цы на­щупы­ва­ют что-то… и еще… и еще… Ты за­мира­ешь вдруг, пря­ча ли­цо у ме­ня на гру­ди…  
\- Са­ра… что это? – мгно­вен­но пе­рек­лю­чив­шись в ре­жим тре­воги, пы­та­юсь че­рез твое пле­чо раз­гля­деть, что там у те­бя… - По­дож­ди… дай, пос­мотрю… я прос­то взгля­ну…  
\- Нет.. – шеп­чешь ты, по­вер­нувшись, - по­жалуй­ста, Май­кл… не сей­час… по­жалуй­ста… - твой жар­кий ше­пот и от­кро­вен­ные по­целуи ре­ша­ют все за ме­ня – я от­сту­паю… не мо­гу спо­рить с то­бой… Ни­ког­да не мог… Пе­ревер­нувшись, ока­зыва­юсь свер­ху…  
\- Важ­но лишь, что… - най­дя паль­ца­ми кли­тор, лег­ко на­жимаю, зас­тавляя твое те­ло ре­аги­ровать быс­трее ра­зума, лов­лю сры­ва­ющи­еся с тво­их губ сто­ны, - … я люб­лю те­бя…  
Вой­дя рез­ко, од­ним дви­жени­ем, сра­зу и глу­боко – за­мираю… да­вая вспом­нить нам обо­им – как это… быть од­ним це­лым… Мед­ленно вы­хожу, поч­ти пол­ностью, ты про­гиба­ешь­ся по­до мной, сво­дя но­ги, по­да­ешь­ся навс­тре­чу, буд­то же­лая впе­чатать в се­бя… Я уве­личи­ваю темп, ло­вя твой за­тума­нен­ный же­лани­ем взгляд, ты опять за­тяги­ва­ешь ме­ня в по­целуй, язы­ком сколь­зя по не­бу, не да­вая вздох­нуть… все рез­че и быс­трее… ос­трее и яр­че… На пи­ке за­мира­ем оба, буд­то за­вис­нув пе­ред па­дени­ем… и сры­ва­ем­ся то­же од­новре­мен­но… ни­чего не ощу­щая, не ду­мая… толь­ко гла­за в гла­за, да ды­хание в уни­сон…  
От­кры­ваю гла­за – тю­рем­ные при­выч­ки не из­жить, от­клю­ча­ешь­ся мгно­вен­но, ес­ли есть воз­можность – зная, что в кро­вати один. Твой си­лу­эт ед­ва ви­ден на фо­не еще тем­но­го ок­на.  
\- Не хо­тела бу­дить, прос­ти… - не по­вора­чива­ясь, про­из­но­сишь ты поч­ти буд­ничным то­ном, я слы­шу над­лом, как нас­трой­щик – фаль­ши­вую но­ту в расс­тро­ен­ном пи­ани­но.  
\- Это ты – прос­ти… - на­тянув тол­стов­ку, ос­та­нав­ли­ва­юсь по­зади, - Са­ра… по­кажи мне, - стыд­ли­во сгор­бившись, ты не­охот­но за­дира­ешь фут­болку, об­на­жая спи­ну… всю в руб­цах, что ос­тавля­ют пос­ле се­бя хлыст или плет­ка… У ме­ня пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет ды­хание, не знаю – от­ку­да на­хожу си­лы, что­бы го­лос зву­чал ров­но.  
\- Грет­хен…  
\- Она на­каза­ла ме­ня за не­удав­ший­ся по­бег… - бес­цвет­ным го­лосом от­ве­ча­ешь ты, вздра­гивая от каж­до­го мо­его при­кос­но­вения, - я нес­коль­ко су­ток ви­села… там. Она зас­тавля­ла Эл Джея – смот­реть… - стис­нув зу­бы, ста­ра­юсь, что­бы ру­ки не дро­жали, по­ка по­могаю те­бе с фут­болкой, - а ког­да я те­ряла соз­на­ние, она при­води­ла ме­ня в чувс­тво, и все на­чина­лось за­ново…  
\- Са­ра… - опус­ка­юсь на ко­лени, об­ни­мая те­бя сза­ди… мне боль­но… боль­но так, что хо­чет­ся выть в го­лос. То, что Кел­лерманн сде­лал с то­бой – ос­та­вило не­зажи­ва­ющую ра­ну, но нам обо­им приш­лось прос­тить друг дру­га, и в кон­це кон­цов, он по сво­им дол­гам рас­пла­тил­ся спол­на. Сей­час же все ина­че…  
Ты, так и не по­вер­нувшись, стя­гива­ешь мои ру­ки на гру­ди, бе­зос­та­новоч­но про­дол­жая, - В од­ну из та­ких пе­реды­шек она выс­тре­лила воз­ле мо­ей го­ловы и боль­ше Эл Джея не при­води­ли… Од­на из ох­ранниц сжа­лилась и пе­реда­ла мне ключ от на­руч­ни­ков. Грет­хен уз­на­ла и уби­ла ее. Но мне уда­лось ос­во­бодить­ся… я хо­тела ей по­мочь! – го­лос все-та­ки сры­ва­ет­ся, но слез нет.  
\- Это­го не бы­ло, Са­ра! – креп­ко при­жимая те­бя к се­бе, го­ворю я, - ни­чего – не бы­ло! Мы нуж­да­лись друг в дру­ге… и все!  
\- Да… - шеп­чешь ты, - и об этом зна­ют те, ко­му бы­ва­ешь ну­жен ты. У нас с то­бой – од­на жизнь, Май­кл, од­на на дво­их, и я про­веду ее с то­бой… да­же в бе­гах… - стис­нув мои паль­цы, ты смот­ришь пе­ред со­бой, - Толь­ко вот нас­коль­ко длин­ной она тог­да бу­дет…  
Слов­но в под­твержде­нии тво­их слов зву­чит выс­трел и еще один… и свист пу­ли от­четли­во слы­шен где-то сов­сем ря­дом, я лишь ус­пе­ваю уро­нить нас обо­их на пол, прик­ры­вая те­бя… Мы сог­ла­сим­ся… на все… по­тому что – я хо­чу эту жизнь-с-то­бой… _  
  
Са­ра ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся поч­ти у вхо­да, - Майк се­год­ня но­чу­ет у Лин­ка… - вы­тащив клю­чи, она ждет, по­ка под­ни­мет­ся дверь га­ража, - иди, я толь­ко за­гоню ма­шину…  
\- Он бо­ит­ся ос­та­вать­ся до­ма из-за ме­ня? – не знаю, по­чему спра­шиваю… Ее взгляд… она ду­ма­ет, что я не ви­жу это­го… буд­то на тя­жело-боль­но­го, ко­торый не­из­вес­тно выз­до­рове­ет ли…  
\- Гос­по­ди, Май­кл, с че­го ты взял?! – она по­вора­чива­ет­ся ко мне, - это сов­сем не так!  
\- Зна­чит, мне по­каза­лось… - улы­ба­юсь, вы­бира­ясь из ма­шины, - от­ра­ботаю-ка я на­ряд по кух­не, по­ка ты за­гоня­ешь ма­шину в га­раж…  
\- Май­кл… - ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет она, - Линк дав­но не ви­дел Май­ка, не бы­вал у нас…  
\- Не оп­равды­вай­ся, Са­ра, - пе­реби­ваю я, - это не нуж­но. Я по­нимаю, прав­да… - стою у ма­шины, опи­ра­ясь ру­ками на двер­цу, - Вре­мя… нам всем оно нуж­но…  
  
_Вре­мя… единс­твен­ное, че­го пре­дос­та­точ­но в лю­бой тюрь­ме, да­же в «жо­пе ми­ра»… вре­мя и вос­по­мина­ния. Мыс­ля­ми ты всег­да не здесь, а где-то – там, где был счас­тлив или прос­то – был…_  
 _«…Ты ста­нешь от­цом… Са­ра бе­ремен­на…» Го­лос Лин­ка в труб­ке ед­ва про­бива­ет­ся, но мне дос­та­точ­но то­го, что я слы­шу, и все вста­ет на свои мес­та… Твоя пе­ревоз­бужден­ность, страх, то и де­ло мель­ка­ющий в гла­зах, не­жела­ние уби­вать… да­же ту, ко­торая зва­лась мо­ей ма­терью… Вы­бора не бы­ло с са­мого на­чала, меж­ду бра­том и лю­бимой – он оче­виден, да­же нес­мотря на ра­нение Лин­ка… те­перь его нет сов­сем, воп­рос лишь в том, что­бы ус­петь… ус­петь спас­ти всех…_  
 _Свадь­ба на пля­же… это боль­ше по­хоже на меч­ту, на сон… один на дво­их… «…у нас ни­ког­да не бы­ло все прос­то, пад­ре, но – мы поп­ро­бу­ем…» И так же быс­тро и бес­по­ворот­но он и за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся… а твой арест – как де­монс­тра­ция си­лы для ме­ня, и ни­каких ва­ри­ан­тов это мне не ос­тавля­ет… кро­ме од­но­го – уй­ти…_  
 _Сле­зы ка­тят­ся са­ми по се­бе… не от фи­зичес­кой бо­ли, ее я поч­ти пе­рес­тал ощу­щать за про­шед­шие с ра­нения сут­ки с лиш­ним. Пер­вые мгно­вения, что я ви­жу те­бя – ка­жет­ся, что сно­ва бре­жу, как в кар­це­ре в прош­лом го­ду, ког­да чуть не по­терял ори­ен­ти­ры… Но вот твоя прох­ладная ла­донь ло­жит­ся на лоб, за­бот­ли­во ка­са­ет­ся ще­ки и я даю се­бе во­лю, при­жима­ясь к ней, заж­му­ривая гла­за так, что боль­но ве­кам, но сле­зы все рав­но те­кут из-под плот­но сжа­тых рес­ниц._  
 _\- Май­кл… - у те­бя дро­жит го­лос, - Май­кл… - твой за­пах, твоя бли­зость вмиг воз­вра­ща­ют ме­ня в ла­зарет Фокс-Ри­вер, к бу­маж­ным цве­там и ежед­невным сви­дани­ям... ведь это бы­ли сви­дания, Са­ра!_  
 _\- Все бу­дет хо­рошо… - вспо­мина­ешь ты на­шу ман­тру, пе­рели­вая мне свою кровь, - все бу­дет хо­рошо…_  
 _Жу­рав­ли­ки… сот­ни бу­маж­ных жу­рав­ли­ков в ка­нали­зации под поч­то­вым ящи­ком у тво­его до­ма… По­сей­дон… Джей­коб – твой муж…_  
  
\- Я не по­вери­ла… - ос­та­новив­шись ря­дом, Са­ра про­дол­жа­ет, - не по­вери­ла Лин­ку, ког­да он при­нес то пись­мо… Все бы­ло слиш­ком…  
\- Нас­то­ящим? – пе­рех­ва­тываю ее ру­ку, при­тяги­вая к се­бе.  
\- Ура­ганом… вер­нувшей­ся бу­рей, что сно­ва пе­ревер­нет мою жизнь… - ти­хо от­зы­ва­ет­ся она.  
\- А это – пло­хо? – пе­реп­ле­таю на­ши паль­цы, под­но­ся ла­донь к гу­бам…  
\- Плох не ура­ган, Май­кл, - чуть за­мет­но улы­ба­ясь поч­ти од­ни­ми гла­зами, от­зы­ва­ет­ся она, - сти­хия всег­да ос­тавля­ет пос­ледс­твия, иног­да – не­об­ра­тимые… Майк спро­сил ме­ня в тот день – ка­ким ты был…  
\- И что ты от­ве­тила? – Са­ра рас­кры­ва­ет мою ла­донь, раз­гля­дывая но­вые та­ту­иров­ки, мед­ля с от­ве­том… - То же, что и те­бе сей­час… Вер­нуть­ся мо­жет сов­сем дру­гая бу­ря…  
\- Я ра­зоча­ровал те­бя? – оз­ву­чиваю са­мое страш­ное, - Ты жа­ле­ешь, что – ос­та­лась со мной…  
\- Нет! – она бе­рет мое ли­цо в ла­дони, заг­ля­дывая в гла­за, нас­той­чи­во пов­то­ряя, - нет, ни­ког­да! Ты – моя жизнь, Май­кл, это­го не из­ме­нили ни тюрь­ма, ни суд, ни прес­ле­дова­ния… Джей­коб… он ка­зал­ся ти­хой га­ванью, где мы с Май­ком мог­ли бы ук­рыть­ся…  
\- Пос­ле бу­ри… - ки­ваю я, - у не­го это хо­рошо вы­ходи­ло – быть на­деж­ным. Он умел убеж­дать…  
\- По­жалуй… - она ти­хо сме­ет­ся, - мне и Кел­лерманн по­нача­лу ка­зал­ся при­лич­ным че­лове­ком… а по­том – чуть не уто­пил ме­ня в ван­ной.  
\- Ког­да я ду­маю – сколь­ко раз мог по­терять те­бя… и да­же не уз­нать об этом!  
\- Ти­ше… - она при­жима­ет ла­дош­ку к мо­им гу­бам, - не счи­тай… по­тому что тог­да и мне при­дет­ся… и ты в этом срав­не­нии вы­иг­ра­ешь. Бо­же, Май­кл… семь лет…  
\- Че­тыре го­да… их я про­вел в Й­еме­не, - не да­вая ей уби­рать ру­ку, го­ворю пря­мо в нее, - пе­ред отъ­ез­дом я ви­дел вас с Май­ком… в зо­опар­ке…  
\- Майк там быс­тро за­сыпал, - вспо­мина­ет она, - и очень лю­бил воль­ер с со­вой, ча­сами мог наб­лю­дать… Ты был там?  
\- Да… - при­тянув ее к се­бе, об­ни­маю, за­рыва­ясь ли­цом в во­лосы, - не мог у­ехать, не прос­тившись… ты выг­ля­дела счас­тли­вой…  
\- Я пла­кала на­кану­не, - приз­на­ет­ся она, - Линк от­прав­лял Эл Джея в Авс­тра­лию, они пос­со­рились с Со­фи­ей… тог­да я ре­шила у­ехать до­мой.  
\- Я знаю… - лбом прис­ло­нив­шись к ее пле­чу, зак­ры­ваю гла­за, - я про­вожал вас до а­эро­пор­та…  
\- Джей­коб был на том рей­се… мы так и поз­на­коми­лись… он по­мог с ве­щами, с Май­ком…  
\- И от­пра­вил ме­ня в веч­ное из­гна­ние… удач­ная ком­би­нация. Од­ним уда­ром ус­тра­ня­ет со­пер­ни­ка и ро­ня­ет в под­став­ленную ла­донь его семью.  
\- Прос­ти ме­ня, Май­кл… - го­ворит она, - прос­ти!  
\- Нет… нет-нет! – опус­тившись на стул поб­ли­зос­ти, прос­то смот­рю, - Он на­шел бы к те­бе под­ход, Са­ра, его это­му учи­ли, - на­поми­наю я, - так или ина­че, мо­жет, у не­го уш­ло бы нем­но­го боль­ше вре­мени… но – как раз его-то у Джей­ко­ба бы­ло пре­дос­та­точ­но.  
\- Оно всем нам бы­ло нуж­но, Май­кл – вре­мя… - Са­ра про­водит ла­донью по мо­ему ли­цу свер­ху вниз, зас­тавляя зак­рыть гла­за, - …что­бы пе­режить… что­бы вер­нуть­ся… Те­перь – ос­тань­ся со мной…  
  
Чуть дер­нув, зас­тавляю те­бя сде­лать ос­тавший­ся кро­шеч­ный шаг, что от­де­ля­ет нас друг от дру­га… ты кла­дешь ру­ку мне на за­тылок, при­никая к гу­бам от­кро­вен­ным по­целу­ем, язы­ком про­никая внутрь, сколь­зя по нё­бу… У ме­ня пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет ды­хание… я не слиш­ком ис­кусный лю­бов­ник – опы­та наб­рать­ся бы­ло осо­бо нег­де, все на ин­стинктах… Пе­рех­ва­тываю ини­ци­ати­ву, при­кусы­ваю гу­бу – тут же за­лизы­вая… вы­дер­ги­ваю зап­равлен­ную в плот­но-при­лега­ющие джин­сы ру­баш­ку, поз­во­ляю ру­кам сколь­знуть под нее, ог­ла­живая бед­ра, под­нять­ся вы­ше, по то­ченой та­лии, пря­мо к гру­ди… най­дя зас­тежку, дол­го ее те­ребить, по­ка ты, не­тер­пе­ливо вы­дох­нув, не от­талки­ва­ешь ме­ня…  
\- Май­кл… пос­той… са­ма… - про­из­но­сишь ты, чуть отод­ви­нув­шись, быс­тро рас­сте­гивая пу­гови­цы и ти­хо сме­ешь­ся, - она – впе­реди… - имея вви­ду зас­тежку на белье.  
Я мол­ча лю­бу­юсь то­бой – та­кой неж­но-от­кро­вен­ной… ос­та­нав­ли­ваю твою по­пыт­ку раз­деть­ся, - Раз­ре­шишь? – ты ки­ва­ешь, опус­кая ру­ки… Я ве­ду ла­донью свер­ху, от ямоч­ки у гор­ла, вниз, к по­ясу еще не рас­стег­ну­тых джин­сов, мед­ленно… ед­ва ка­са­ясь… не сво­дя с те­бя глаз… твои рас­ши­рен­ные зрач­ки, ру­мянец на ску­лах и лег­кая по­лу­улыб­ка го­ворят са­ми за се­бя… Дой­дя до гра­ницы, сно­ва воз­вра­ща­юсь на­верх – драз­ня­щее-мед­ленно стя­гиваю ру­баш­ку с тво­их плеч, про­водя ла­доня­ми по са­мым чувс­тви­тель­ным мес­там… чуть сдви­нув ча­шеч­ки, бе­ру обе гру­ди в ла­дони, прос­то чувс­твуя… боль­ши­ми паль­ца­ми опи­сываю оре­олы не ка­са­ясь сос­ков… твои ру­ки без­думно сколь­зят по поч­ти ёжи­ку мо­их во­лос, спус­ка­ясь к пле­чам… но я – в бо­лее вы­год­ном по­ложе­нии, ты сто­ишь за­жатая меж­ду мо­ими ко­леня­ми и по­ка я не со­бира­юсь те­бя вы­пус­кать… Спра­вив­шись с тво­им бель­ем, ты при­нима­ешь­ся за ме­ня – стя­нув тол­стов­ку, взды­ха­ешь чуть ра­зоча­рован­но, не на­ходя ста­рых та­ту­иро­вок… При­тянув те­бя бли­же, при­кусы­ваю сна­чала один со­сок, опи­сывая кру­ги язы­ком, по­том и дру­гой… ты нег­ромко сто­нешь, не­воль­но про­гиба­ясь, по­дава­ясь впе­ред… Еще раз прой­дясь ру­ками по из­ги­бу та­лии и бед­рам, рас­сте­гиваю джин­сы, под­де­ваю ре­зин­ку тру­сиков, ла­доня­ми ог­ла­живая яго­дицы… на­хожу за­вет­ную точ­ку – ты рез­ко втя­гива­ешь но­сом воз­дух, я сме­юсь… не без уси­лия стя­нув джин­сы вмес­те с бель­ем до ко­лен, с удо­воль­стви­ем пог­ру­жа­юсь в чуть пру­жинис­тый ку­черя­вый тре­уголь­ник, драз­ня язы­ком… твои паль­цы чувс­тви­тель­но впи­ва­ют­ся мне в пле­чи, ды­хание ста­новит­ся ко­рот­ко-пре­рывис­тым… ты яв­но на гра­ни… но я не хо­чу дать те­бе упасть… Лиз­нув на­пос­ле­док, отс­тра­ня­юсь, ло­вя еще один вздох ра­зоча­рова­ния - ти­хий, но от­четли­вый… Встаю, по­могая те­бе с джин­са­ми, и сни­маю свои, не­тер­пе­ливо от­бра­сывая их ку­да-то в сто­рону, ку­да ле­тит и все ос­таль­ное… ты мол­ча наб­лю­да­ешь за этим за­тума­нен­ным же­лани­ем взгля­дом, по­ка я не под­хва­тываю те­бя на ру­ки…  
\- Ди­ван… Май­кл… - толь­ко и про­из­но­сишь ты, об­ви­вая шею ру­ками… наш по­целуй гро­зит все за­кон­чить пря­мо сей­час… по­это­му я прос­то ро­няю те­бя на ди­ван, опус­ка­ясь свер­ху. За­мерев, лов­лю твой взгляд, до­жида­ясь по­ка он ста­нет ос­мыслен­ным, про­из­но­шу, - Люб­лю те­бя, Са­ра… Ско­филд… - вхо­дя на этом име­ни, что зас­тавля­ет те­бя ши­ре рас­пахнуть гла­за, - моя единс­твен­ная… - на всю дли­ну, мед­ленно, да­вая те­бе вре­мя вспом­нить… и так­же вы­ходя… поч­ти сов­сем что­бы сра­зу сно­ва вой­ти… уве­личив темп… и еще… и еще… рез­че… жес­тче… силь­нее… так, что те­бя вы­гиба­ет по­до мной… сгре­баю во­лосы в ку­лак, буд­то это по­может про­ник­нуть еще глуб­же, стать сно­ва од­ним це­лым… на ка­кие-то мгно­вения, рас­тя­нутые в ве­ка по мер­кам все­лен­ной, на­ши взгля­ды сцеп­ля­ют­ся, от­ра­жая эту аго­нию друг дру­га… сплав­ляя те­ла и ду­ши.  
\- Май­кл… - твои ла­дони без­думно сколь­зят по мо­им ру­кам, - сде­ла­ешь мне еще од­но­го бу­маж­но­го жу­рав­ли­ка? – я ти­хо сме­юсь, при­жимая те­бя к се­бе… Я – вер­нулся… я – до­ма…  
  
Не хо­чу пом­нить, но – пом­ню в мель­чай­ших де­талях то, что бы­ло… Не уве­рен, что знаю, но – на­де­юсь на ско­рую яс­ность в том, что бу­дет… А здесь и сей­час я – счас­тлив…


End file.
